<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ah I'm in love and just told my mother before I knew myself by Kyouhabaisotp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663217">Ah I'm in love and just told my mother before I knew myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouhabaisotp/pseuds/Kyouhabaisotp'>Kyouhabaisotp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wish you luck when reading this, Its just akaashi finding out hes in love, M/M, No angst no fluff, This if for my friend, its not that good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouhabaisotp/pseuds/Kyouhabaisotp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi falls in love and doesn't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ah I'm in love and just told my mother before I knew myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhh sorry if it's bad but happy birthday kei!! Your a great friend and have a wonderful day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was never one for love so you could imagine his surprise when he fell for his idiot of a captain. Bokuto was loud, energetic, and childish. Akaashi was quiet, calm, and mature. (Of course he can be a little childish too sometimes)</p><p>You see This was the first time Akaashi fell in love. At first he didn't know what the heck love was. Well he knew what love was. Sense he had 2 parent's still madly in love, but he didn't know how it felt so when he learned what he was feeling he locked himself in his room deciding what to do. (Which was ignoring the feeling untill he was ready to confess) he also didn't want to leave the room sense he knew his mother knew he loved someone and that was embarrassing in it self.</p><p>You may be asking " how does his mother know Akaashi is in love if he just found out?? " Well I never said how he found out. Some of you probably thought it was just realization but no he decided to ask his mother.</p><p>~<br/> "Uh mom?" Akaashi sits down on a stool in the kitchen looking at his mother who <br/>Cutting some vegetables for dinner.<br/> </p><p>"Yes hun?"</p><p> "Lately I've been feeling some questioning feelings for a teammate.. And I need your help to figure out exactly what they are.. "<br/> </p><p>"Mind Explaining the feeling to me?"</p><p> "Well my hands get sweaty, my stomach starts feeling weird,.and my face gets<br/>Hot when talking to him..and-"</p><p> </p><p>Then his mother starts laughing<br/> </p><p>"Hmm why are you laughing mother?"</p><p> " hehe sorry hun but I know exactly what your feeling!"<br/>Akaashi looks at his mother with a questioning gaze.          <br/> "You're in love -"<br/> Before she could finish her sentence Akaashi was out of the room</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>